Goodbye Apathy
by SageStormAshes
Summary: Wally had been gone for a very long time. 4 months, to be exact. Dick had never stopped searching, but then- he was back. But from where? Will what Wally learned change things? Just how far will Dick go to keep things the same? Wally swallowed hard, feeling the bitterness of the lie. "Dick, Please don't blame yourself." Nightflash. Birdflash. Mentions of time traveling. R/R


Authors Note-

Hey! It's Sage. Two Chapter story. Nightflash/Birdflash. Warnings- Darker Mood. Mature-ish content.

Age- Dick is 22. Wally is 25 and the Flash.

Beta- The ever wonderful B07-Artemis. While it took her a while, she did it. She got past all my errors and mistakes. I would never be able to post anything without her and she deserves so much for putting up with me and my anarchy. 3

Dedication- BleedingLiar24. You are so great. Opinionated, Inspiring and all around a great friend to have. I will write stuff like yours one day!

* * *

_I can't sleep, no, not like I used to_

_I'll be what you need, I'll do anything_

_I kill myself to make everything perfect for you_

_Goodbye apathy_

And he's back.

And he's running.

Tripping over his feet and clamoring past capes and tights that litter the HQ, moving so gracelessly that the idea of him being an acrobat, a Flying Grayson, none the less, is comical.

But he can't help it. Dick's shaking and quivering, and his mind in turmoil, because he's back.

Wally's back. Here. Found.

Dick surged forward, his spandex protesting. He took a sharp turn to the right, his escrima sticks clattering out of his hands and on the cold floor, making the halls echo nosily- but Dick was past caring.

Then he sees_ that_ color. It's not just a figment of his imagination. It's Wally's red. One final_ agonizing_ second and-

Red. Filling his vision. Dick squeezed his eyes shut as Wally's arms wrapped around him in such a tight embrace that Dick can barely breathe. He doesn't protest. His face is buried in Wally's shoulder and the distinct smell of the speedster is all Dick can comprehend. It's light and windy, and an edge of city grime.

Dick melts. He's slipped into Wally's hold, shaking. The long arms wrap around his waist, clutching at Dick's suit and pulling him closer.

He let the fear and desperation go, and let the warmth sink in. Let it fill the cracks and crevices and chase out the fear of never seeing Wally again. The desperate searches through cities and countries that only left Dick more defeated and tired when they were done. They sent him home to a completely empty apartment where he'd get 2 hours of nightmare infested sleep before he left early in the morning only to start the search all over again.

And it was all over. Four months of tortures hell. Purgatory. Perdition. Call it what you want but it was painful. Not knowing where Wally was, or even if he was alive. Four months and it was over. His speedster was back. It felt too good to be true. Dick's heart was pounding and he had to blink a few times. He'd nearly lost all hope oh so many times, he almost couldn't believe it was true. That he was _really_ back.

If this was one more of Dick's twisted hallucinations- no, it's not. This all felt too real. The smell of Wally and the shaking of his speedster as Wally clutches to him. But if this is all just a dream, then Dick nearly prayed that he stayed in the temporary happiness just a bit longer. He couldn't help but pull back and look upward, despite the urge telling him to just hold on to Wally a little longer.

It's really him. It's really Wally West. Sparkling green eyes stare back at Dick's masked face and a soft expression graces his features.

"Hi," Wally breathed out, his tone foreign to Dick's ears.

"Wally." It comes out rugged and rough, Dick's voice cracking and he's back to burying his head in Wally's shoulder as the redhead's voice tickles his ear.

"I've missed you so much. You don't know how much I've missed you, or how sorry I am. I can explain everything. I swear-"

"-Shut up." Dick interrupted the rambling. He didn't care where Wally had been or just how sorry he was. Wally's _back._ Nothing matters. He'll probably care in the morning. But for now? He's content.

"Hah. Okay." Wally sighed and then tilted his masked boyfriend's chin upward, for the first time in months, and placing a soft kiss on his lips, tasting the cinnamon and edge that is Dick Grayson. It's been so long. He moves his hands to slide down Dick's back-

"Humph." A low threatening cough flew across the room, sending chills down Wally's spine. Dick froze. It shouldn't matter. As the Flash, Wally is Bruce's equal, but Batman will always be terrifying. They pull apart, though Wally's arms stay wrapped around Nightwing's waist. It's been four months and not even the Dark Knight's glares could pull them apart.

"Way to ruin a moment Bruce." Came another voice next to the Dark Knight. Dick looked up to see Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Batman all standing in the doorway of the room, Clark with an amused smile on his face. He turned his glare on the cowled man.

Batman rolled his eyes. "Don't call me Bruce." He threatened, crossing his arms.

"Why? Wally, Dick, Dinah, Diana and I all know who you are." The Blue Boy Scout ran a hand through his dark hair, nonchalantly.

"It's unprofessional and risky." Bruce only stiffened at the use of all the identities of the heroes in the room.

"You're just uptight. Loosen' up!" He laughed, clearly teasing his colleague.

"Loosen' up? Are you-"

"-HEY!" Wally's voice broke the banter. "We were sort of in the middle of something. Did you have a reason for interrupting or can we get back to what we were doing?" The pair looked up from their arguing, both glaring but looked equally surprised at Wally's outburst. Diana gave the two men a look of distaste before walking over to the couple.

"Wally," The Amazonian laid a hand on the Flash's suit. "I'm very glad your back but we're going to need to talk to you before you share any information about your _travels." _She smiled lightly but there was an edge in her tone. Almost like a warning.

"Oh. Right. Of course." Wally sighed. "Lay it on me."

Wonder Woman looked at the two, a look in her eyes that said it all. "This needs to be a private conversation." She explained, heavily emphasizing the 'private.' Obliviously Wally searched her gaze, confused.

"We're in private Diana. What could be more private than the Justice League HQ in the sky?" He laughed awkwardly as a silence fell between the older mentors and in a moment, a surprised 'oh' slipped out of Wally's mouth and Dick felt the grip on his hips tighten.

"Flash-" Superman started forward towards the two before Wally, once again, cut him off, eyes blazing.

"No! Whatever you guys need to say can be said in front of Nightwing." He said desperately but unwavering. "Please. I just got back. It's been four months, Clark. _Four months_."

The Kryptonian looked back helplessly at his colleagues. "Listen here's the thing..." He wavered off, the great Superman unsure of what to say.

"Nightwing. Don't be unreasonable." Batman took a stand next to Clark, his eyes dark and Diana at his side. Dick looked back at his mentor with an equally annoyed glare.

"Don't be unreasonable?" Dick could almost laugh. "Don't be unreasonable? Are you serious? DO you understand what four months means?" He asked, incredulous.

"And you can wait another thirty minutes, Nightwing. This is important." Dinah said, speaking for the first time. "I promise. It'll be thirty minutes max and then you can take him home and talk all you want."

The room was silent as Dick huffed and then slowly let go of Wally, much to Wally's disappointment.

"Dick?"

"We can talk at home. It's only forty minutes. You're wasting time by arguing with me. Sooner it's done, sooner we get home." He said ruefully, and despite Wally's protesting, pushed him towards the older leaguers.

He felt his heart pound in his chest as he watched his redhead walk away. He pulled at his hair for a moment and closed his eyes, slumping against the cool wall. It was a lot to handle. He wasn't whelmed. Not whelmed at all. He stayed like that for a few minutes, listening to the clock tick to calm himself, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello" He sighed, looking up at the archer.

"They've sent me to tell you that it'll be another twenty or so minutes." Roy huffed, not looking particularly pleased at playing messenger owl.

"M'kay. Thanks Roy."

"Also, you two are going to need to drive home. Preferably you. Wally's molecules have been a little jumbled due to his running."

"Right. I've got a car outside Zeta 34. We'll go there." Dick replied, looking down at his watch.

"Dick…" Roy started gruffly. "You okay?"

"What?" Dick asked, pulling himself off the floor in a quick, fluid movement. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wally's back. You should be happy or singing or crying even, but not this! Not this emotionless monotone." Roy frowned.

"I. Am. Happy." Dick couldn't help but growl, his eyes flashing behind the mask. How dare he? Roy only looked at him pointedly and Dick dropped his ferocious look.

"It's just... Where did he go? And why did he go? Is he okay? I'm so confused." He rushed out, eyes alight with panic.

"Nightwing. Chill. From what I saw in there, he was talking plenty. I'm sure he'll tell you. Now. I have to go. Liam's got some school teacher meeting thing. I'm going to leave you in your brooding silence. Cherish it. From the way Wally was talking in there, you're going to need it." He chuckled and then turned, heading towards a zeta tube, leaving Dick alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Roy Harper was usually right. He was older, wiser and often had the answers. But this time? Oh, He's been dead wrong, for the car ride home had been silent.

Dead silent.

A tense and heavy air settled and Wally glanced at Dick a few times. The blue hue from the dashboard lights illuminated Dick's features, while the band Safteysuit drifted from the radio. Their gloved hands lied intertwined on the armrest. Wally's thumb stroked Duck's palm absent mindedly as he leaned against the cars leather seats and looked out the tinted window.

It was familiar, yet so different. The city lights and buildings flashing past them. Wally wanted to rub his eyes a few times. He'd seen too much. Way too much. He felt Dick's hand grip tighter on his own and there was a slow intake of breath, like the beginning of a sentence. Dick was taking a breath, to say something. Wally looked over quickly, met Dick's shaded eyes and the ebony haired man turned his gaze back to the road, exhaled and loosened his grip on Wally. For the fifth time that night, the car was plunged into silence.

Silence that continued as Wally took in their apartment. The walls were still cluttered with pictures of their friends, family and selves. Little idiot moments, like the movie tickets from the first movie they saw as a couple. It had been the Vow. (Wally had thought it would be funny when he suggested the chick flick, little did he know Dick would troll him as always, and actually insist on watching it. He'd also been the one to cry at the end, much to Dick's delight.) There were pictures of them on their first date, and a cupcake wrapper from the first time Dick had made Wally cupcakes. The front wall held an array of hero items. Escrima sticks, first aid kits and souvenirs littered the shelves. It was still activated, so Wally walked over and pressed the colorful panel, flipping the wall around to reveal a TV and video game console.

He felt Dick's hand drop out of his as Wally walked into their bedroom. It looked exactly the same since the last time he'd seen it, if not a little neater, Wally mused to himself as he shrugged off his coat and threw it into their closet.

Their bed was made and cleaned, the windows closed and everything in place, even the portrait of Dick's parent's on the wall. Wally slipped off his shoes and his worn flash suit, looking at the burned edges and friction holes. He'd have to ask Aunt Iris about repair the next time he saw her.

Wally padded over to the dresser, bare feet curling in on the cool floor, before rifling through the drawer and pulling out a pair of faded sweatpants, not bothering to grab an old shirt. He felt constricted enough. He was hot and his mind was in turmoil.

Wally sat down on the bed as he tried to pull on the sweats and was surprise when the springs creaked and a layer of dust rose off the covers.

Dust? Why was there dust on the bed? Dust was in attics and on old library books. Dust hid on unused things. Not beds. Beds were used every night to sleep in... unless... Jesus. Had Dick been sleeping at _all_? He could have been sleeping on the couch in the living room but Wally doubted it. He could ask around. Ask how Dick had handled Wally's _absence._ He probably wouldn't get any answers. Most of them didn't know how Nightwing had been. Dick didn't reach out to others like he did.

Wally let out a strangled noise of frustration, falling back on the bed, coughing slightly when the dust tickled his nose.

"Wally?" Dick called form the kitchen. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Come on out. I've got pasta on the stove." Food. That sounded tempting. While Wally wasn't necessarily hungry, he knew he'd have to eat sometime. Jumping off the bed, he began to walk down the hall when he felt a sharp pain in his foot.

"Sonofa-" He yelped, picking up his foot and peering down at the sharp bit of glass embedded in his heel. Clenching his jaw, he yanked the glass out, ignoring the stinging sensation. It would heal soon enough anyway.

Regarding the shard of glass, sparkling in the darkness, the redhead searched the ground, looking for the source. There was a pile of glass against the wall. Sweeping it to the side, he realized that pieces of wooden frame lay next to the glass, along with a piece of paper. He unwrinkled it and sighed.

It was a candid photograph; he hadn't realized that M'gann had taken it until it was up on the cave wall. It was said redhead, nose to nose with Dick, who was dressed in his robin garb. They both had red icing on their cheeks in their hair. Wally had worked pretty damn hard on that cake for Rob's birthday (even if Alfred's cake had been better.) Dick had used it as a weapon to launch icing at his boyfriend, which Wally was not having, turning into one of the biggest icing wars the team had ever seen.

They were both flushed and staring into each other's eyes, a moment of peace in the middle of the war, before Dick had reached out, licked some of the icing off Wally's cheeks and took off, cackling. Wally sighed. Those had been the days.

"Wally?' Dick called again. "You coming?"

"Mmmh, yeah?" Wally responded, snapping of out his memories and racing to the dark kitchen.

"Hey," He murmured, standing behind the ebony haired man, who was stirring the pasta.

"Hey."

"Smells good."

"Thanks." The room was silent again as Dick focused back on the noodles, his movements mechanic and jerky, but shaky. Wally hummed, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist leaning his head on Dick's shoulder. Dick turned, shrugging the other's head off his shoulder.

"Try this." He said, spooning some of the pasta onto a fork and turning to face the redhead. Wally reached out for the fork but Dick evaded his hand swiftly and fed it to him, smiling. Wally whined but accepted the pasta without much of a struggle, chewing it and swallowing thoughtfully.

"It's okay." Dick smacked his arm, glaring. Wally grinned. "It's great. Chill babe."

Dick smiled, his teeth flashing in the low lights. "I know." Wally watched as his boyfriend turned to stir the pasta some more, before swiping the fork out of Dick's hand and running his hand around Dick's waist. That smile. It hadn't reached Dick's eyes; partially because they were still covered by the ever annoying glasses.

"I'm taking these off." He decided. Wally hadn't seen Dick's eyes in four months. No. That wasn't true. He'd seen them but just not _them._ He was just confused. Slipping the shades off his boyfriend, he felt his heart pound. Four damn months. It was worth it. Seeing the Caribbean blue eyes sparkling back at him, filled with light and happiness, not the depression and haunted horror he had seen when he'd been _there._ Wally looked at his boyfriend for another moment, ignoring the nagging feeling that he was acting like a lovesick idiot.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Dick whispered out huskily, his breath blowing against Wally's skin, alerting both of them of just how close their faces were. "Or you could just keep staring at me. I don't really mind-mngf" He cut off not sure if he'd pressed his lips to Wally's or Wally's to his but it didn't matter because they were finally kissing. _Finally._

That kiss in the HQ didn't count. That was a light brush of lips. This was rough and raw, Wally's lips covering his, frantically pressing as much of himself to Dick. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, threading his hands into the tangled red hair, gasping as Wally opened his mouth and tilted his lips back, biting on his bottom lip. Dick's hands slipped over Wally's shoulders and were scratching at Wally's bare back as Wally's hands slipped under Dick's spandex.

"Fuck." Dick groaned out as Wally's hands found his nipples, warm hands tickling his cool skin. Lips captured Dick's again and a breathy pant escaped Dick's lips. and suddenly, Wally's pants grew inevitably tighter. He'd never get used to being able to make Dick moan and gasp.

Their tongues tangled for a few moments, with Dick just tasting. Tasting the wind and speed that was Wally. Wally pulled back, looking at the man, his eyes half lidded and a small smile playing on his lips. He took in the flushed cheeks and bright eyes, the black hair rough and messy.

He pulled him back for another sweet kiss, before trailed nips and kisses down the ebony's heck, Wally's hand sliding down Dick's waist, and cupped his ass, kneading slowly for a moment before lifting Dick up and forcibly setting him on the counter, knocking the bowl of past to the side with a clatter.

"I worked so hard on that." Dick pouted against Wally's lips, his lithe legs wrapping around Wally's waist, pulling him against the counter. It was uncomfortable, being squashed against the counter, but Wally didn't care.

"I'll make it up to you." Wally murmured, his voice muffled. He brought his lips down to such on his pulse point. Dick's back arched, not even bothering to mask the moan that ripped through him.

"God. Dick. Make that sound again." The redhead hissed, his lips hot on Dick's skin. Dick's hands wrapped around Wally's neck, steadying himself after Wally lifted the top half of his suit off, using his superspeed to undo the multiple zippers and latches that Wally knew like the back of his hand.

Wally traveled down Dick's torso, tantalizingly slow causing Dick to whine

"Any year now West." Dick choked out, his hands twisted and pulling at Wally's hair. Wally's smile only grew wider as he skimmed Dick's waistline teasingly. Dick, who realized Wally was only going to tease, pulled him upward for another heated kiss.

Wally could try as he might, but following the feverish pace that Dick's lips molded to his and moved, was pointless. He settled for tracing shapes on Dick's marred skin, the bruises and scars clear in the moonlight. His hand brushed a particularly nasty cut and Dick let out a small gasp.

"Sorry." Wally apologized, before laying a kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder near the gash.

"Mmm." Dick laughed, teasingly. "You've kissed it and made it better."

"Knew I could." Wally retorted, his lips on Dick once more and sucking hard before pulling back, Dick's head hitting the cupboard.

"Jesus Wally. Flash. Wally. KF. Dick rasped out, pushing his boyfriend back, freezing. Maybe it was the reality of the situation. Maybe it was Wally's green eyes staring into his and their chests pressed together, moving in sync. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been like this in four months, because Wally had been gone. Where? Dick still didn't know.

"You're back. Oh god. Wally. You're here. Where have you been? Walls." Dick gasped out, his forehead rested on Wally's and his eyes were wide, trying to convey all the panic he felt. _I was worried. I was scared. You just left Wally. One day you weren't here anymore. _Wally interlaced their hands in Dick's lap, the contact pulling the blue eyed hero away from hysteria.

"Shh. Shh." Wally murmured, his heart clenching as Dick squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," Dick said, his voice cracking, "It's just... Where have you been? I've missed you. And not to mention I didn't know if you were alive or dead." Wally cupped Dick's cheek, thumbing over the dark circles under the blue eyes.

"I know. I missed you too." Wally whispered. "And I am so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you."

"I'm not mad." Dick opened his eyes, looking softly at his redhead. "I just want to know that you're okay and where you were."

Wally frowned, a conflicted look on his face, marring the handsome features. "I can't Dick. I can't tell you what I learned or where I was. I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to. It's staying within the league for a while, and even then" He hung his head, sounding exhausted."Even then. I'm not sure I could. I don't know how to phrase it. Not without sounding insane. I can't describe all the pain I felt or all the horror I saw."

He choked, eyes moist. He'd refused to let down his guard while he was there. He'd stayed strong by thinking of his friends. His family. Of Nightwing. He wouldn't let his guard now. "I can't explain everything. Please don't ask me too Dick." His voice cracked. "I can't. Not tonight."

"Hey," Dick said, his mind alive with possibilities of where Wally had been. The mystery was killing him. Living with a detective like Batman had done that to him. He tilted his boyfriend's face upward. "I won't ask you too. Not tonight, but I will want answers." He stated.

Wally took a breath and smiled. "Of course."

"Promise?" Dick asked, feeling childish but pressing the matter none the less. Wally took one look at his boyfriend, pressed against the cupboard, his eyes shining in the dark kitchen, before pressing their lips together, softly.

"Promise." Wally said, deepening the kiss hungrily, and that was the last _clear _word that night.

* * *

Cars could honk their horns. Street venders and people could call and shout all they wanted. It was pointless. The city was alive at 6 AM and Dick could handle all of that. It was comforting and he was used to it. He could sleep through it all. What he couldn't handle was the pitiful cry of desperation emitting from his boyfriend's stomach.

He turned after hearing the fourth grumble in the past few minutes, rubbed the much needed sleep out of his eyes and buried his face in Wally's shoulder. If he knew Wally, (and he_ knew_ his speedster) the redhead wouldn't get out of bed to feed himself. Not if he was comfortable.

And Dick could wager he was comfortable, pressed up against Dick, the heat from their bare bodies making the blankets almost unnecessary. "Wally. You're hungry, Get up and feed yourself." He said into the redhead's freckled ear.

"No." Came Wally's sleepy reply.

"You're going to starve."

"I'll be warm but starving. You win some, you lose some Grayson." Wally chuckled, pulling Dick closer to him. Dick had to clench his jaw to keep from screaming. The idiot wouldn't feed himself without a form of motivation.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you here, alone, without anybody to cuddle with? You'd freeze."

"You'd be looking after yourself. You'd be a good boyfriend." Wally started to reply when Dick rolled his eyes. They could go at it forever. He detangled himself, swung his legs off the bed and hissed when the cool air hit him.

"Dicckkk."Wally whined, groping at the empty sheets.

"Here," Dick grabbed a small stuffed bear with the bat signal plastered on its chest off the shelf and threw it at his boyfriend. "Cuddle with this," The room was quite as Dick moved, searching for something. "Hey. Where did you throw my boxers last night?"

"You went commando under the suit, remember?" Wally replied sleepily but he sounded amused.

"Right." Dick grinned as he pulled a pair of blue boxers from the drawer before heading to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. It wasn't until he was pouring a glass of orange juice did it the real need to get the answers hit. He had to know. He'd held off last night but today he _needed_ the answers.

Piling the plates in his hands, he walked back into the bedroom, only to see one of the cutest sights he'd seen in a while. Wally had curled himself around the batman bear and was snoring softly, the dark cape fluttering against Wally's nose.

Setting down the plates with a quite thud, he pulled his phone of the desk and snapped a few pictures with a soft smirk. This could either be a great piece of blackmail or something Dick would treasure forever. Maybe it could be both. Silently planning a way to use his new found resource he chuckled when Wally's stomach whined again.

"Walls. Wake up." When the speedster made no sign of having heard the former Robin, Dick crawled onto the bed, raising his voice. "I've made you food. Wally. Get up." That did the trick.

Wally shot up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the teddy bat bear flying across the room and falling with a muffled thud. Dick chuckled and moved some of the fly away red hair out of Wally's frantic face.

"Food?" He asked, beaming.

"Yes. Food." Dick grinned, loving the energy and antics of Wally West. Wally smiled and reached for the plate when he felt a hand on his, stopping the action, immediately.

"Dude?" He asked, feeling his ring finger give under Dick's iron hold.

"You can eat... You just have to give me some answers." He said firmly. Wally looked frustrated as he bit his lip. Dick's tone softened. "I... You don't have to." He whispered, feeling his resolve crumble.

"No." Wally decided, crossing his legs. "Screw Batman, Superman and the entire league. I'll tell you."

Dick smirked, feeling relieved. "I'd really rather you didn't screw Batman and Superman. One's my father and the other? Besides, half the time I'm pretty sure they're doing each other."

"Dude!" Wally laughed and reached out to fist bump his best friend. "Nice one." The tense air broke as Dick chuckled.

"Okay, Just give me a minute." Wally said, pulling the bagel off the bedside table and lifting it to his lips, devouring it within seconds. Dick watched as Wally plowed through the rest of the breakfast. When he finally swallowed the last remaining sips of milk (while Dick nibbled on a muffin), he sighed.

"Okay. So don't freak, and here me out." He said calmly, taking one of Dick's hands in his. Dick slowly nodded, watching the redhead.

"I'm assuming you remember the day I left?" He asked, confirmed when Dick cringed. "I'd been called on league duty to help with the injustice league," Wally rolled his eyes. "You'd been out of a mission for the past week and you hadn't checked in. The last I'd heard from Barbara was that it wasn't going well." Dick remembered that. He hadn't meant to not call Wally, he'd just been preoccupied.

"Anyway, the Injustice League was going down easily, when I saw Zoom in the corner of my eye. I'd heard a scream and I could have sworn to god that it was you." Wally said, sounding miserable. "I went after him. I thought he had you Dick. I thought he was hurting you. I forgot the Injustice League and I went after him. I chased him for god knows how long. When I calculated my speed later, I'd been moving at a pace that even Uncle Barry hadn't reached. I ended up crashing, loosing Zoom _and _you. When I came too, I didn't know where I was."

"You went into the future." Dick guessed stonily, voice even and facade in place. Wally's eyes flashed to meet the blue ones in surprise.

"I did." Wally confirmed, waiting for Dick's reaction. Dick only frowned.

"I don't understand-"

"It was a trap set by Zoom."

"No. I don't understand why you couldn't tell me. You know not to tell too much. You wouldn't mess with the time stream." Dick said, looking absolutely furious.

"Wait." Wally asked slowly. "You're not pissed that I fell for Zoom's trap again?" Dick raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What? No. Course not. You thought he had me. You chased him" Dick said nonchalantly. "I'm just wondering why you couldn't tell me." He said eyes narrowed. "Unless... you learned something, didn't you?" He asked, realization dawning upon him.

"I may have learned something." Wally muttered, running his hand through his hair and not meeting Dick's eyes. "But I wouldn't be able to tell you much. I think you should just leave it alone."

"No way." Dick muttered, staring at Wally in a mixture of excitement and awe."What did you learn? Something about the invasion? Something about the league? Something about us?" He asked slowly when the other ideas were shot down.

"What did you learn Walls?" He asked, his grip on Wally's hand tight. Wally took a breath. He'd been keeping it to himself and seeing Dick so different than how he was in the future was unsettling.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me something. Promise that you won't take responsibility for my actions. It wasn't your fault, no matter how many times you tell yourself that. It wasn't your fault okay?" He asked, the air thick.

"So it's not good news," Dick whispered, grabbing Wally's other hand.

"No..." Wally sighed. "Dick. In the future. We're not exactly… together." Dick's hands went limp in Wally's rough ones. The bright blue eyes were wide in surprise and his facade was gone. The room was silent while Dick processed this. Wally swallowed, unsure of his lover's reaction.

"No." Was the simple word out of Dick's mouth.

"No?" Wally asked confused. He hadn't expected this.

"NO." Dick said again, only louder and more frustrated, as if trying to convey tons of text into that one two letter word.

"Dick? What do you mean ,'no'? " Wally asked, eyes crinkled in confusion.

"I mean no. I'm not losing you. I don't care why we break up in the future. I can't lose you. I won't lose you." Dick said, voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Dick.." Wally sighed out, squeezing Dick's smooth hands in his.

"You don't get it Wally. I'm not loosing us. When you were gone for four months, not only did I lose my boyfriend, Wally West, but my best friend. You know what it's like to lose two of the closest people in one wrong move? It's terrible and I'd never felt more alone in my life." His voice rose and he had such a grip on Wally's hands, that the redhead was positive there would be marks.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm not losing this. I don't care what the future was. You and I are Wally West and Dick Grayson. Please. We're invincible together."

Wally pulled the shaking man into his arms, like he had done the night before, rocking him softly. "You won't have to lose me. You're stuck with me for as long as you want me. Please, Dick. Don't worry about this. Please. It's far into the future." He tasted metallic and the bitterness of the lie.

Dick sighed into the man, and the flopped down onto the bed, letting out a groan. "This sucks." He said into a pillow. Wally couldn't agree more. The future did suck. Falling back next to Dick, he wrapped his arms around the ebony's waist, holding him tightly. It had been a relief to get off his chest, even if it hadn't been the _exact_ truth. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Wally. It's already 8:30. We should be getting up." Dick said, hearing his boyfriend's breaths deepen. "We slept last night. How are you still tired?"

"We didn't exactly_ sleep_ last night, dude." Wally chuckled as sleep lulled over him.

"And who's fault was that?" Dick snickered, though he too sounded weary, as if he just wanted to sleep off the information he'd just learned.

"I. Regret. Nothing."

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Wally groaned, and tried to bury his head in his pillow. Dick's phone was beeping, for the 5th time in the past hour. From the way the sun hung low in the sky, he'd wager it was near 5:30 PM. He wasn't sure why his boyfriend would have an alarm set for 5:30 but if the damn thing didn't shut the hell up in-

-BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.- Growling, Wally gave in, slipping out of Dick's hold softly. He quickly made sure the man stayed asleep, his ebony hair splayed against the white pillow and his long lashes causing Dick to look younger and softer, before grabbing the aggravating phone off the dresser and walking out of the room.

Sliding it open, he saw 'Call Babs-Mission Briefing' along with a phone number and a time. 4:45. It was 5:20. He didn't feel the immediate urge to wake Dick up. He figured the hero would need some sleep after what he'd just learned.

Decision made, he held the phone to his ear and pressed call, listening to the ring for a few moments before a static noise filled his ear along with the voice of... Artemis Crock?

"Hey Nightwing. Babs can't get to the phone right now. She's busy, but I think she's got Robin doing what you were going to do." Artemis said, her voice clear.

"Oh. Hey Artemis." Wally said into the phone, slowly. There was an intake of breath and then a growl before loud yells came screeching at Wally, causing him to jump.

"WALLY?" She yelled into the phone, her voice laced with anger.

"Hey Arty. Listen. I'm calling because an alarm on Dick's phone told me too. He's asleep and I'm supposed to be talking to Babs." Wally explained.

"You're not talking to anybody until you talk to me! Where have you been, West?" She asked still sounding pissed. "Hell. I didn't even know that you were back... Well. Welcome back. But that's beside the point! What the actual hell, Wally?"

"Listen. I can't exactly tell you where I've been-"

"Like hell you can!" Artemis shouted, her voice right in Wally's ear.

"No, I really can't! I'm sorry! I almost didn't tell Dick, Okay?" Wally said. He loved the archer but really? He just wanted to figure out why Dick needed to call Babs. "And frankly, Crock. It's not really any of your business."

"Excuse me?" She said, her voice dangerously quite.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just-" Wally tried to explain before she cut him off.

"You just what? You weren't the one having to rally up groups of people to put Dick to bed at night. You weren't the one making sure he was eating. You weren't the one waking up at 4:30 AM terrified that he'd committed suicide! YOU. WEREN'T. HERE." She shouted, her voice harsh and truthful.

"I..." Wally said, frozen in shock. Had Dick been that unstable without him?

"He seemed okay, to people who didn't know him, Wally." She said softly. "I'm sorry that I had to be the one to break it to you, but it's true. It's been a sucky past four months without you, Baywatch."

"I missed you too Artemis." Wally grinned, and before the blonde could respond, the phone was plucked out of her hand by Barbara Gordon.

"I'm guessing by the level of shouting Artemis was doing, it's Wally." She said into the phone, not sounding at all surprised.

"Guessed correctly." Wally responded, sitting down on the couch in the living room. "Dick's phone said to call you about the mission briefing."

"Yeah," Oracle said. "Well. I actually have Robin doing what he was supposed to be doing."

"That's great." Wally said. "I'd hate to wake Dick up."

"Is he still asleep?" She asked, sounding confused, before realization dawned on her. "Oh. Well. I think you two deserve a day or two off. Tell Dick that he doesn't have to report until Tuesday. Okay?"

"Sure Babs. I'll have him call you later. I'm sure he'll-"

"Wally?" Dick called from the bedroom, stopping both Wally and Barbara. He sounded calm enough but there was an edge to his tone, because he'd woken up alone, like so many nights before. Wally can hear the slight tremor in Dick's voice, squeezing his heart. Dick hasn't healed.

"I'm on the phone with Artemis and Oracle." Wally called back, quickly, before turning back to the phone. "Okay. Babs. I'm going to go now. Dick needs me."

"Okay, West." She said, before taking a breath. "You should just know that you mean a lot to Dick. I'm not sure you realize it." She said, thoughtfully, while Artemis mumbled something about not being sure why Wally meant that much.

"Trust me. I know." Wally sighed, eyes shut.

"No. You really don't, but I'm not going to get into that. I'm just glad you're back."

"Thanks Babs. I'm going to go now." Wally said into the phone before hanging up as Artemis shouted something about Dick and his endeavors and heading back to the bedroom, where Dick had gotten out of bed and pulled on T-Shirt.

"What did Babs and Crock say?" Dick asked, turning to Wally.

"Babs is glad I'm back and Arty wished us luck in our... endeavors." Wally chuckled at the archers bluntness. "Speaking of endeavors." Wally murmured, kissing Dick slowly.

"Hmm. Endeavors you say?" Dick whispered, pressing himself close to Wally for a few seconds before Dick's phone beeped twice from the bed. Dick pulled back and looked at the time.

"Time for patrol." Dick grinned, moving out of Wally's grasp and pulling his suit on.

"But Oracle said we could take the day off!"The redhead whined.

"Crime never takes a break." Dick said in a perfect impersonation of his mentor. Wally's eyes rose and Dick chuckled. "Suit up and come on patrol with me, and maybe afterword's we can partake these_ endeavors. _Faster you patrol, the faster we can get back here and- Oh." Wally stood in front of him, dressed in his back up Flash garb, the cowl hanging limply on his shoulders.

Dick snickered and pulled his Nightwing suit on. "There's the Wally I know." He laughed and then spun on his heel, heading down the hall. Wally smiled after him and tugged on his cowl with ease, relishing in the laugh Dick had just given. It was the happiest he'd heard Dick since he'd been back. It was reassuring. Things were going to be all right.

"You coming? Or are you going to keep staring at my ass?" Dick asked, pulling an escrima stick off the wall.

"I wasn't staring at you!" Wally called back, but now that he mentioned it. Dick had that movement in his walk. That slight soreness in his step made Wally smirk.

"You know," Dick turned, looking thoughtful. "The faster we get done with patrol the faster you won't be reduced to just staring-AHH!" Dick let out a surprised cackle as Wally ran at him, tucked him in his arms and raced up the fire escape, dropping him on the rooftop.

"Let's do this." He announced, racing back down the stairs and out the door, into the alley behind their apartment in seconds. Dick took the roofs on patrol and Wally would take the streets.

Wally lapped the building once, testing his speed as the sun sunk lower behind the horizon. He stopped and looked up, searching the splattered pink and purple sky for Nightwing. The ebony flipped over edge of another condo complex, and into the sky, illuminated by the rays of the sun. Wally grinned and watched his Rob flip a few more times, his body fluid and graceful, before he heard Dick's voice in his earpiece.

"Come on slow poke." He teased."Don't you want to get home?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" He tore his gaze away from the ebony to kick off, the ground under his feet powerful and sturdy.

Yeah. Things were going to be all right.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hope so! Next Chapter should be out sometime during my Holiday Break. Please review and prepare yourself for the next chapter. Let me give you a little hint. Wally wasn't exactly telling the whole truth about them not being together. *Evil Laughter* Please review!**

**My heart goes out to the people of Newtown, Connecticut. Please treasure everything life gives you, because life can be cut so short, so fast. **


End file.
